


Day Nine

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day Nine Prompt: Naraku & Co.
Series: Inuvember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533239
Kudos: 1





	Day Nine

Naraku. The bastard that had an interesting talent. There wasn't a single being in the world that could incite as much hatred as him. He was vile and cruel, and not many could grasp just how cruel he could be. Those that served him, however, understood all too well. If Kagura hadn't seen proof of it herself, she would have assumed that the whole thing about his heart still beating for Kikyou was fabricated — all part of some wacky scheme to accomplish who-knows-what. Because someone like Naraku couldn't understand love or compassion.

His cruelty knew no bounds, and Kagura often wondered if one day he'd kill one of them just out of sheer boredom. She wouldn't put it past him. He had sadistic ways of keeping those under him in line, all customized to evoke the most amount of pain and despair from each individual. Those that fought against him might assume that it's safe to be close to him. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

Kagura liked to pretend sometimes. When she was bored and restrained, alone with her thoughts, she'd like to imagine all the things she could do without Naraku around. Random things came to mind, passing fancies and interests. Just doing whatever she wanted, when she wanted, sounded like a paradise. Sometimes her thoughts didn't just include her. She wondered what would happen to Kanna and, on very rare occasions, Kohaku. She knew they had never thought about it at all. That she was the only one that desired more out of the three of them. But she pondered for them.

She supposed she was willing to travel with Kanna, if Kanna wanted that. She wouldn't hate the company, and she doubted Kanna would make her do anything she didn't want to do. She might not ever admit it, but it could be fun, travelling around with her older sister. Kohaku, the boy would either never regain his memories or would fall into despair from them, but either way, he'd probably be reunited with his sister at some point. It wouldn't be pretty, but they'd both probably be happier than they are now.

Sometimes, Kagura wished. She wished she could do something on her own, something that mattered and didn't benefit Naraku.

But those were foolish desires that would get her killed. And Kagura didn't have anything worth her life.

Yet still, she wished.


End file.
